This invention relates in general to vehicle braking systems and in particular to a position sensing assembly adapted for use with a hydraulic master cylinder of such a vehicle braking system and a master cylinder assembly including such a position sensing assembly.
A position sensing assembly is well known in the art in connection with a hydraulic master cylinder of a vehicle braking system for the purpose of detecting the actuation of the vehicle braking system or for other related vehicle brake system detection and/or operating purposes. Examples of know position sensing assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,002 to Masson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,104 to Stobrawe et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,039 to Zehnder, II et al.